


The Number One

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: Combination Series — Phase 3 [3]
Category: Afro Samurai (Anime), Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/M, Gen, Heroes, Number One Headband, Number Two Headband, Original Characters - Freeform, Revenge, School, Scissor Blade, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: In the world of superhumans, there must be order of some sort, thus a headband was created. Only someone with the number two headband can challenge the number one.All Might has the number one, the number two hasn't been seen for years. Now, a boy with an odd scissor blade comes up to All Might with the number two head band, and a desire to win.





	1. The Headband World

Mankind now had superpowers. They called the people that had them many things, but it all had the same meaning; super powered individual. They called them Mutants, Aberrants, Supers, Inhumans, Meta People, and now Quirks. 

Amidst all this chaos, some order was put into place. Two headbands were created, one to rule the world, and the other to challenge the one ruling the world. Anyone can take the second headband, but o oh the one wearing the second headband can be given or take the first. 

People had to listen to the person wearing the number one headband. No matter what. The person with the second headband was paired a target on their back, for everyone in the world wanted to be king of it all, and they would do anything to achieve the title and fight the current king.

All Might now had that headband, after fighting off the tyrant of a king. He put in order that hadn't been thought of or even been able to be put in place. Safety laws, regulations, everything that helped protect people from the dangerous people of the world. But he never found the second headband.

Now, the world lives in peace and tranquillity, with evil lurking in the background, looking for a chance to strike. A boy with dark green hair and a black reflective mask covering his face walked along the sidewalk of Japan, carrying a large rectangle with a strap attached to it hanging in front of his chest.

His dark red trench coat covering a lime green t-shirt with baggy jeans with his black running shoes. The boy looked around, seeing the scenery around him of cities being built and people not fearing for their lives. All Mights reign had lasted for decades now, and the public loved it. 

They were glad for the second headband being lost, but now, All Might had an enemy. The boy tied the long headband around his helmet and stared at the statue of All Might. 'I am All Mights enemy!!' He yelled in his head as the wind blew the long straps in the direction of which it was going.

Bystanders looked at him and began to run away, recognizing the headband and started to call the police who then contacted All Might, knowing better than to ruin the hard fought peace and sanity that the world now resided in.

"You saw what!?" The responder asked in shock as he immediately contacted the chief of police.

"So that's what they said, huh? Damn...I'll contact All Might. Send out a news report and alert the civilians, got it?"

"Yes sir!" He replied as he and others helped to send out the report, alerting them of a sighting of the second headband. 

All Might looked at the notification on his phone in China, and almost wanted to crush his phone. Who had the headband?! He bent down and used his large thighs to propel himself into the air at sound shattering speeds toward Japan.

The boy looked at the onlookers and knew that All Might was coming soon, and his revenge could be satisfied once and for all. He set down the large box strapped onto him and sat on it, waiting like a predator for its prey to come into its range and kill it!

A few minutes pass as a clap of thunder was heard, and out from the clouds came All Might crashing down onto the hard concrete, making it crack under his foot. "So...you're the one who has the second headband huh?" Said All Might as he stood up, his 9 foot tall body acting like an overarching shadow on the boy.

"Yeah, I am." The boy said, though his voice would lead you to think that he was a short deep voiced teenager. "And I am here..." He unlatched the long box to pull out two red scissor-like blades "to beat you!!" He yelled as he got into a fighting stance, connecting the two blades into a large scissor.

"Wait! Why are you fighting me! I'm sure we can settle this-" His words were cut off by the scissor weapon extending itself and nearly stabbing All Mights chest.

And although All Mights liver to the side may have saved his life, it cut through a light pole like butter and stabbing the nearby building behind him. All Might looked back at the masked boy as he pulled apart his scissors, making the side of the building that he stabbed splinter off into concrete chunks as the blades moved to All Mights location.

The giant blonde man did a front flip over the large scissor weapon as he then grabbed its edge and lifted it into the air, with the greenette still holding on to the handles for dear life. All Might shook him off like a cat on a tree as the blades then shrunk back to their original size. He set them on the ground as he looked at his newly bloody hands. Guess grabbing the weapon by the blade wasn't the smartest idea...

His thought were interrupted by his attacker's running up to him and kicking him in the knee, which made him yell in pain "I wouldn't advise kicking my knee..." The boy ignored the ironic statement and punched him in the balls as he unclipped a smoke grenade and slammed it against the ground, making a large fog in a matter of seconds.

The ruler of the world clapped his mighty hands together, lasting the smog away to reveal the masked attacker wielding both of his weapons once more. "You're a persistent one, aren't you."

"I won't stop until I have my revenge!" He leaped into the air and threw both of his large scissor blades at two different bystanders a couple meters away from each other "Who will you save first! The old man or child!" The senior and child both froze in fear as All Might sped over to the child and kicked the blade towards the other one as he moved the old man out of the way, making the weapons clash into each other and fall a few inches from All Might, who was carefully caring the old man and little boy. 

"I'll save both, and anyone else you threaten evil doer!" He picked up the scissor blades and stabbed them into the ground, the handles sticking out as the blade was I composed by concrete.

The boy growled in anger as he took off his mask and through it at All Might "It's all your fault she's dead dammit! No server justice before so I serve it now!" He yelled, his Afro-like hair looming over his angry tired emerald eyes. This was a boy, trying to kill All Might, the new symbol of peace and happiness.

"W-what did I do to you young one?!" He asked

"You ruined my life! Everything!" His voice was no longer deep and intimidating: it was completely full of pain, rage, and someone who was......afraid.

The greenette ran full speed at All Might as the tall blonde man went to the right and neck chopped the boy, incapacitating him. He fell to the ground, the second headbands strands filling him to the street floor. All Might had some work to do in Ofer to help this boy.


	2. Ninja Ninja x and x Senketsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets out and Ninja Ninja helps him out a bit.

"Wake up bitch!" Izuku woke up to the screaming voice as he fell onto a white floor in surprise "Jesus you were asleep for hours and hours man!"

"Shut up Ninja Ninja." He retorted as got up and looked around.

The room was completely white with tiles and a metal bed frame with a mattress and blanket on top. Ninja Ninja walked around and tapped on the wall "This shit is soft but tough as hell. It's like we're in an insane asylum!"

"Glad you can state the obvious." He rubbed the back of his head, itching it as he stretched his sore arms "Say, why weren't you there to help me with All Might? I almost had him."

"Exactly, you almost had em'. Then you just had to spout out stuff about revenge and lost your cool. Plus, it was your fight, not mine." Izuku scoffed as he rested his arms on his knees as his thoughts wandered.

Would he be here forever? And if not, then how long? There were questions to be answered and Ninja Ninja wasn't helping situations here, rattling off anxiety filled comments about death and executions in a sarcastic voice.

Ninja Ninja had been there with him for years now, appearing and disappearing whenever it was best suited. He was there, but at the same time he wasn't: almost acting like Midoriya's Stand, just with a lot more personality.

"Damn, they took my swords."

"But not mine!" Ninja Ninja threw his katana as Izuku caught it and nodded.

He stood up and found the door and he swung the blade at the metal frame, cutting it. He then stepped back and stabbed right through the middle of it, and spun around, slicing it in half, making the bottom half of the door fall over and allowing him to crawl out into another hallway. "Well you can take it from here." As Ninja Ninja then vanished into the air, leaving Izuku with a new mission of getting out of here.

He held onto the weapon as he placed it into Ninja Ninja's sheath which dropped on the floor once he disappeared. "Time to get the hell out of here." He carefully walked down the long hall, listening to the sound of his soft footsteps, breathing, heartbeat. 

In front of him Now was another door, and like the last one, he cut the bottom half off and crawled under the top half. And there in front of him was All Might and a large number of police officers waiting for him by the door "Hello there going one." The men grabbed onto Izuku and held him up to the ruler of the world. "How did you get that sword? We took away your weapons and yet..." His words didn't need to be finished; the question was asked.

"From a friend. Where am I." The tall blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes in mild amusement.

"I'll ask this again: how did you get that sword young man."

"And I'll tell you again: from a friend. Now, where the hell am I. I know the why, kinda know the when, have a rough idea as to how, and I'm guessing you guys did it, so now all I need is where." He felt the men tightening their grip as he swung his leg up, jabbing his toe into the mans eye as he then stopped on the others foot, making a small snap echo in the small room.

The two of them dropped him as he swiped his sword and went back under the door and ran past the room he was previously in and into a new corridor full of dozens and dozens of doors. He flew past them, looking for any possible means of escape, it only seeing other prisoners and storage of their stuff. He stopped and opened a door where a peculiar outfit was placed behind a glass case and a laser system.

He cu the door and walked in to properly analyze the situation. The laser system would most likely either lock him in, activate a weapon of some sort, or alert others to his location. Or all three of it what they're protecting is really important. He held onto the sword as he moved carefully under and over the laser lines to reach the object of his current desire. Upon closer look, it almost looks like it has an eye and teeth on it, but it has the basic look of a long sleeve black t-shirt.

He broke the glass and quickly grabbed it as he ran through the lasers and out the door as he witnessed it sound and alarm. The blaring sound made him now think; he didn't know what this object did nor did have a proper escape method. He remembered the prisoners and grew a very scary smile.

At cheetah-like speeds, he cut off the electronic locks and cut down the doors of the prisoners as he then got back to watch them walk out, their aura comparable to that of an murderous gorilla. Izuku watched as they grabbed the gear that was locked away and run towards the exit, met by All Might and the police officers. As they ran off, Izuku found his Scissor Blades in another glass box, so he broke it, and grabbed his weapons. "Here're your sword Ninja Ninja." He threw the weapon to his friend now behind him.

"Damn time. Man, you gonna ruin the edge, one of these days I swear..." He vanished once more as Izuku grabbed his blades and folded up the uniform and ran off to the group of criminals, not noticing the white uniform awfully similar to the black uniform he now had in his possession.

Midoriya ran over the heads of the criminals and dashed under All Mights as he ran out of the door and into an even bigger hallway, with a numerous amount of police officers looking at him. "Shit." He sped past them and out the door into the open streets of Japan.

He heard people running out the doors behind him, but he ignored them in favor of getting as far away from All Might as possible right now; even if he wanted his revenge. The greenette held onto the uniform he stole and ran over a large gate and found himself in front of a large building.

It looked to be a mansion: a perfect place to hide from the best hero. He begun climbing the large home until he made it to the roof of the structure. He unfolded the uniform and immediately regretted taking it. It looked like some skimpy stripper out fit that he’d never wear in a million years. 

He sat on the black tiled roof as the tiniest drop of blood went down his cheek. When did he get injured? Was it the electrical sparks or breaking glass that cut him? The blood dropped onto the uniform as it then came to life.

“BLOOD!!! I NEED BLOOD! GIVE ME MORE!!” Izuku screamed in shock as he back handed the piece of clothing away.

“AAAAHH!!” It screamed as it then cling o to the side of the building, barely able to save himself from the fall. “Sorry, sorry!” The thing seemed to have one eye, the other an ‘X’ shape.

“What the hell are you!?” The boy asked as the clothing balanced itself up.

“I was awoken by blood and I can give you power beyond your imagination! I am Senketsu!” 

“Senketsu...” Izuku repeated to himself “How the hell are you even alive?” The outfit looked at itself and shook its head.

“I don’t remember...just that I was made for a purpose...but what is it?” The boy sighed as he sat in a more comfortable position.

“You said you could unlock power beyond my imagination?” Senketsu nodded its body in confirmation as Izuku looked down and saw a perfect test subject.

“Say, Senketsu. How about you attach yourself to her?” He pointed at a girl around his age with her hair black in a ponytail.

She seemed to be practicing with a staff, wearing a sports bra and shorts. “Yeah, I can do that.” Izuku picked up Senketsu and threw him at the other teen.

And in a matter of seconds, the girl was covered in a blinding sparkling light and Izuku noticed that the brunette noticed him, and was coming right towards him. “Uh oh.”


End file.
